<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentines Day gift by Nerieda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671568">Valentines Day gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerieda/pseuds/Nerieda'>Nerieda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, female oc - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerieda/pseuds/Nerieda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for my friend from a discord Valentine's Day secret cupid exchange.  Belphegor and her character.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belphegor/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentines Day gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Belphegor stirred at the insistent buzzing from his phone on the side table.  He rolled over, picking it up to check the message from Lucifer, groaning at his brother’s demand that the youngest brother makes it downstairs to help with chores.  He smirked at the second message, knowingly worded that he also bring their housemate along with him.  He set the phone aside and kissed his bedmate’s shoulder before he started to ease out of the bed.  “Time to get up, Lou.  Lucifer wants us downstairs.”  His momentum was stopped just short of standing up, and he chuckled as he looked down at the pale hand wrapped around his wrist.</p><p>Mussed black hair shifted under the edge of the blankets, Louie’s voice muffled with both sleep and the pillow her face was still buried in.  “No.  Back in bed.  ‘M cold.”  She tugged on his wrist again, him making a mock sound of surprise as he let himself fall back in the bed.  </p><p>“Hmm…you’re right.  The attic gets cold, but would you have preferred to be in Beel’s room last night, given our activities?”  He smiled as he got a whine in response, knowing without looking at the blushing, disgruntled expression she had on her face.  He slipped back under the blankets, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her back against his chest.</p><p>He stayed quiet, content to listen to her soft breathing as she dozed back off.  He nuzzled her hair, her scent surrounding him, pulling the desire from last night back to the surface.  Idly his hands started tracing soft lines up and down her arm and across her stomach.  It didn’t take long for the gentle sensations reaching into her mind, the sleeping woman wriggling lightly against him.  His breath hitched slightly, his body reacting to her movements.  She shifted, rolling over to face him, as she woke up again.  She peeked up at him through her bangs, fingers gripping his arm lightly as he tucks his fingers under the edge of the tank she’d pulled on for bed the night before to tease along the skin of her stomach.  Undeterred, his fingers continued to skim over her skin, hiding his smirk in her hair at each flinch and whine as he skirted over sensitive spots on her torso.  “You know we won’t have a lot of time before Lucifer is up here to drag us down to help?”  He whispered.</p><p>“Nuh-uh.  He knows you won’t be up for hours, I bet he told you in advance for that reason.”  She wiggled closer in an attempt to dislodge his hand from her middle, nuzzling her face against his chest.  It had the added benefit of hiding her blush when she felt his growing arousal against her belly.  </p><p>Belphie chuckled, muttering into her hair:  “Then why don’t we take advantage of that if you’re so sure?”  The hand under her shirt grazed over the underside of her breast gently, his other hand tipping her head up so he could press their lips together gently, dipping his tongue into her mouth at her soft gasp.   He pulled away, pressing soft kisses to her face until her fingers twisted in the fabric of his shirt finally relaxed.  Hands lightly on her wrists, he moved her hands to his waist so he could shuck the shirt off and toss it on the floor beside the bed.  Pulling her close again, he kissed her again, his mouth moving more insistently over hers this time, the hand he’d placed on her hip again rubbing circles into her flesh.  Slowly, he became aware that her own hands were mimicking his motions, the circles gradually running up his chest. A quick tug and they separated again as her shirt went to join his.</p><p>His lips returned to her skin along her jaw, his hands gently cupping her breasts as he nipped and licked gently down her neck and back up to her lips, pulling the bottom one lightly between his teeth.  She whined and moaned lightly at the attention, trying to pull away as Belphie’s phone began buzzing again.  With a growl the demon reached behind him, tossing the offending piece of plastic across the room at the pile of fabric in the corner.  He took a moment to just look at Louie, taking in the blush across her cheeks (puffing up in irritation now that she saw him looking, earning her a soft laugh from him), to her kiss-swollen lips.  Her hair was disheveled in a way that told the story of both restful sleep and the late-night spent rolling around in the bed that preceded it.  He smiled, tracing a fingertip over her long elfin ears, watching her eyes close with a pleasant sigh.</p><p>“Why are you so....beautiful to me?  Don’t argue it,”  he cautioned with a finger to her lips before she could start arguing with him.  He smiled, pressing their foreheads together, his hands slowly roaming her body again.  “I know you refuse to believe it, but I see it. If someone had told me the very person I was fighting so hard against coming here would become one of the most important to me, I’d have laughed in their face.”  He bumped their noses together, smiling.  “And yet...here we are.”  He kissed her again, his questing hands running over her underwear to cup her ass, pulling her hips closer to his as they both groaned into the kiss.  Hands started roaming, her hand slipping into the waistband of his sweatpants to stroke along his length almost in tandem to his own hand pulling aside her underwear, fingers running lightly over her folds before one slid inside her.</p><p>They kept kissing, tongues twining together as hands brought them both near the edge.  Pulling apart for air, Louie opened her eyes to see Belphie watching her quietly.  Looking away, she tugged at his pants, getting them down far enough for him to kick them off as she shimmied out of her underwear.  She started to roll onto her back but his arm around her shoulders kept her from moving.  His hand moved down, curling around the back of her thigh to pull it up around his waist as he shifted her closer.  The angle pressed their bodies together, and with a roll of his hips, he slid into her.  The position kept the motions slow and gentle, the quiet of the room wrapping around them like the blankets they were still cocooned in.  Smiling, he cupped her face, pressing light kisses to her face and hair.</p><p>Belphie’s other hand snaked down between them, beginning to rub slow circles over her clit.  She moaned, tucking her head against his neck as she felt her climax approaching.  She clutched at him, Louie’s moan a thin whine as her walls started fluttering around him.  He rolled his hips once more, the feeling of her orgasm milking his cock wringing his from him with a growl.  He let go of her thigh, his hand running lightly up and down her spine as they both came down from their highs.  He kissed the top of her head, pulling the blankets tighter around them.  Yawning, he pulled out of her, keeping his arm around her.  “We’ll go down and check on them after we nap again.”  Lou grinned, snuggling close.  “And after a shower,”  she mumbled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>